Untitled
by Insane Innocence
Summary: A curse...on you, demon..." Yuriko has been having strange dreams about a murder and is abducted because of it. Now it is up to the Reikai Tantei to rescue her while keeping a secret under wraps.
1. Hello, Yuriko

Untitled

"A curse...on you, demon..."

The said demon only smirked and crouched down beside the young priestess, taking her face between his hands and bringing her in for a bruising kiss.

"It was fun while it lasted...Yamazaki Anna." She was dead before she could even utter a scream.

She bolted from her sleep, sitting up in bed and looking around her bedroom quickly. That dream....whimpering, she buried her face in her hands and took deep breaths, trying to calm the raging storm within her. What was happening? Why did she continue to have that dream? Who was that girl? Better yet...who was the demon that killed her? Getting up from bed, the teen walked up to her window, pushing it open and welcoming the cool air that rushed over her heated skin.

"What a dream..." She murmured. Closing her eyes she had no idea of what lurked within the shadows of her bedroom until it was too late.

"Hello...."

Koenma's Office

"Yuriko."

"Yuriko?"

"Hai. She was kidnapped three nights ago by a demon under the assumption that she is the reincarnation of a priest that waged a war on Makai."

"War on Makai, huh? Sounds like the broad was crazy." Came the sarcastic comment from the leader of the Reikai Tantei. Yusuke looked up at the file of the young woman with mild interest, reading her stats then looking at her picture. "At least she's good-looking." The picture portrayed her quite nicely, actually, shoulder-length brown hair pulled over one shoulder and her honey colored eyes sparkling, a smile upon her lips. No, she was quite easy on the eyes.

Koenma cleared his throat then glared at the teen, folding his arms over his chest and speaking sternly past his little binkie.

"This is no time to be thinking about her as a good lay, Yusuke, you have to get her back before she is killed!"

"Okay, okay, don't give yourself a diaper rash!"

The rest of the Reikai Tantei sighed softly, their leader's childishness worrying them for the time being. In that time, Kurama and Hiei read over the file, Kurama's frown larger than all the others.

"How long do we have to complete the mission?" Kurama questioned.

"Not long at all. In fact, if you don't have it done within three days, you guys are toast."

"Three days?!" Came the outraged reply from Kuwabara.

"Yep."

Kurama shifted around a bit uncomfortably, much to the smaller demon's amusement. Hiei nudged Kurama none to gently with his elbow, earning a look of annoyance from the kitsune. The fire demon only smirked in response and walked out of Koenma's office. Kurama knew what Hiei wanted and sighed, following him outside, glad to be free from his two other partner's complaints.

"You wanted to see me?"

"What's wrong, Fox?" sounded the monotone voice of Hiei.

"I don't know....I just...something doesn't feel right about this case?"

"Is that all?"

Kurama nodded, but his heavy frown remained. His gut feeling wasn't all that bothered him. It was the resemblance to the priestess that she was supposedly the reincarnation of. The priestess _he_ had killed all those years ago.

AN: Hi there...this is my first attempt at a YYH fanfic, so please be honest and tell me what you think. I'm always open for suggestions, but I warn you now: My stories are known for their unexpected endings. Take What Should Not Be Seen for example, I got a lot of complaints for the ending on that one. Anywho, all in all, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review!


	2. Here in My Laboratory

Yuriko woke up in what looked to be the backyard of her house. What was she doing there? The teen scowled for a moment and looked around, seeing if her attacker was near. The little clubhouse her parents had built her when she was younger stood peacefully, surrounded by a nice lawn of lush green grass. She looked around more. The back of her house was still the same with the sliding glass door and the pots of plants her mother had put out to grow while the summer lasted. Hm...nothing was amiss so why did she have her stomach in knots? Getting up, Yuriko went over to the clubhouse. If anything, the person who had brought her out here could hide in there and she wouldn't risk it. She pushed the cloth entrance aside and peeked in before venturing further in. The small space was nicely decorated with a small built in desk in the corner, bean bag chairs, and a radio off to the side. No one was here.

"Huh...whats going on here?"

They watched from the glass window, watching the girl's every move. Two demons, one in a white lab coat, the other with a tattered loin cloth, were standing in a hallway, one way mirrors all along the walls. There were other beings behind the mirrors just like Yuriko, all in their own little 'habitats' and having no idea whatsoever that they were in observation rooms.

"This is the other priestess that the Youko killed?"

"Hai, she has an identical ki, not to mention her striking resemblance to the woman."

"Good. We will begin procedures soon."

"Yes, sir."

Ningenkai

"Are you ready yet, Yusuke?!" Kuwabara bellowed at his friend's closed door.

"Gimme a minute, pea brain, and I will be!" Yusuke threw his door open and glared at the street fighter who glared in return. You could practically see the bolts firing between them.

"Now now, why don't we just be on our way?"

"Stay out of this, Kurama!" Both boys shouted in unison. The kitsune's eyebrow twitched, but he kept himself in check. Hiei snorted.

"I say we leave them behind." The fire apparition didn't even wait for a response as he left the rest of his 'team' to themselves.

It was a sunny day out. Clouds were scattered out here and there and the song of birds was drifting along lazily in the gentle breeze. Yep, it was summer all right. Hiei just smirked and allowed his feet to lead him down the sidewalk for lack of anything else to do. He watched as others passed by him, either chatting quite happily with their friends or busying themselves with some other nonsense. They were so oblivious to the danger out to destroy their world but in a way, it was comforting. For them, anyway. They wouldn't have to live their lives in fear, wondering who would try to kill them next. They were all lucky bastards.

"Hiei, wait!" Hiei turned to spot Kurama running to catch up.

"What is it?"

"I'm going with you, those two are about to destroy the house."

"Hn."

Their walk didn't last long. They found themselves in a park, Hiei perched in a tree as usual and Kurama sitting on the bench below. They were thankful that there weren't many people wandering around the area as well, leaving them time to speak.

"Will you be able to carry out this mission without your 'better half' popping up?"

"...I don't know, Hiei."

"Well you best know soon. We can't have you killing her, Fox, even if you do hold a grudge against her."

"It wasn't like that..."

The fire apparition snorted. "Are you telling me that there was more between the two of you? Just what exactly happened?"

"We....I...Youko used her for her body. A lot. I still have the memories. When I saw her picture, it was like my skull was going to split in half. I remember her screams, her moans....her curse. She swore she would always be there to haunt me, to laugh at me from the shadows. She also told me that I would become nothing. I snapped her neck..."

"Hn. Sounds like you two were really in love." Hiei replied sarcastically.


End file.
